


Silence

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Neither one of them had bothered with the flimsy protests that once marked the beginning of these nights.
Relationships: Chrom/Lucina (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 3
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, song titles-- 'surrender the night'

Neither one of them had bothered with the flimsy protests that once marked the beginning of these nights. They'd moved beyond the ritual of soft denials and half-stammered attempts to remind themselves... 

Now it was just hands and mouths and skin, hunger and heat and everything unspoken. 

Lucina reached to rub her palm against her father's erection, her mouth still against his and his hands still tangled in her hair. 

Chrom broke the kiss and reached for her clothing, wordlessly. 

It wasn't that they never said anything, it was just... 

Lucina reached for his, the only sound in the dark.


End file.
